deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Deadliest Warrior
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deadliest Warrior Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shaolin Monk page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 22:39, 2010 April 20 do you have skype? do you have skype? --ShadowTale 00:41, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I have a Skype account... Why? The Deadliest Warrior 21:21, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Scout vs Mario that wasn't me, that was astro, I've been trying to get in touch with him live so we can work this stuff out. but I can't get ahold of him. Talk with Astro. I think that match up is stupid too. --ShadowTale 03:28, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Scout v. Mario OK, thanks ShadowTale, no disrespect intended. Scout v Mario yeah, i thought i changed it already.. anyway, i cant figure out who mario should verse or the scout because shadow wont give me the character sheets id unlock the page but last time i did it got vandelised. Admin Trial well seeing as you are helping substantaily (i think i spelt it wrong) im going to give you a trial on being an admin. you dont get beurocrat status yet (i haven't let shadow have it either) because im not sure if they can handle the job. but yes, ill trial you for a few days, see how you go. i think you will do well because you seem to be doing well without admin status. CH33R5 Astrotorical 02:31, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Admin. Trial... COOL THANKS! Wow thanks Astrotorical, it is an honor! But.... what do I need to do to become an Admin.? Just keep doing what I'm doing? Or do I need to fill something out, or what? If you let me know, I will most certainly do it! Thanks again! The Deadliest Warrior 18:30, June 16, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior trial basically you, as you said, need to keep doin what your doin. dont stuff it up, we are like rolemodels... well atleast id like that think we are so you know, swearing and vandalism is a no go. im making a few cuts to the staff (if needed) but your not included because you just started. good luck &PS you can now edit every page. this means you will also have to edit the deadliest member. you have to add your own section etc and change it to online for whenever you are online for a long period of time. i wont do it much because of the dodgy internet ( :P ). and do a personal signiture like mine. it helps define you (had english today so im using some fancy words) CH33R5 Astrotorical 03:55, June 17, 2010 (UTC) list of battles page Feel free to make whatever changes you desire. Also how would you feel about running the rest of the deadliest Competition for me? If you have the time for it that is. I know I don't have the time to do it. You won't have to make images for the contestants or anything, just post their stats from http://deadliestwarrior.wikia.com/wiki/The_Deadliest_Fiction also, Characters that have more than one weapon should only have 1 weapon per slot. So if they have like 4 weapons in the ranged field, use your best judgement to pick just 1 of them for the character sheet. Do you feel you would be up to this? --ShadowTale 06:08, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Polls polls are really easy once you learn how to make them. when your on a page that you want there to be a poll, click "Source" then add this... Who would win? Fire Water would have this output Who would win? Fire Water for more info check out http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Polls trial now i was reading the latest comp blog and saw that your aparently giving up on the competition? you are still on trial you know and if we set you a task, we expect you to complete it. im letting this one slide because it seems that you dont understand the logic of why we DSQ jason v micheal. next time message shadow tale instead of blog commenting it, he could have explained it better. the whole wiki doesn't need to know (no flame intended) CH33R5 Astrotorical 18:56, June 20, 2010 (UTC) das Trial well.. i thought youd go pretty well during the Trial period but if thats what you want, it is done. if you ever want to have another go, just ask. just do it before we get a total of 5 admins. 5 is the standard amount so yeah CH33R5 Astrotorical 01:59, June 21, 2010 (UTC) The Fictional Warriors Well done The Deadliest Warrior, you've managed to make the pages just like warriors from the proper series and for that I salute you. ~ sorofin Hey, I've taken the liberty to make a category (Category:Fictional Warriors) for the pages you made regarding the competition. I know you get a bit touchy about your work onb this wiki, so I thought I'd let you know. -LeoLab 00:14, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Fictional Warriors Great work with the simulated battle pages (such as kratos), they look good and are short. this is exactly how they are supposed to be set out. do one for the Tron vs. Zak Gibbs one (im a huge Troniac) and if i like what youve done, ill want you to do all the pages relating to the simulated battles... unless thats to much for you, in which case i can understand. get back to me CH33R5 Astrotorical 01:26, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Fictional Warriors yeah ill let you off because Zak does have a NO2 paintball gun which fires more quickly than a Disk. just dont make Tron lose to badly in other fights, hes not the greatest of fighters (seeing as noone seems to take into acount that he has a friggen V5 recognizer). keep up the good work CH33R5 Astrotorical 22:13, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Tron yeah, the battle was a bit inacurate (i spelt that wrong i think) because a) Tron cannot leave the Encom server so Zak would have to ba zapped down there. b) the LOL does not produce a red dot. c) Zaks watch slows down time. thats it, it simply controls his atoms and speeds him up, causing time to look like its stopped. d) the static rod acts like a super charged Tazer spear. there are more so i will re-write it. i liked all the other ones, you did disappoint me but it does seem you havn't seen Tron/ played Tron 2.0 if you want, you can have another crack at it and i really do want you to still keep doing them. & if there is anything you need to keep doin it, message me, Shadow or Sorofin Astrotorical 22:43, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Albert wesher vs juggernaut fight hey, man, i wrote a simulated battle for juggernaut vs wesher. one of the users said it was pretty good, but also that i should check with you first before i do that next time, since your the one who usally does them. what did you think of it? if you didn't like it, that's okay. you can at least edit mine to make it a little better. sorry sorry, man. next time, i'll leave the battles to you. cause that's what your good at, and you do a great job doing them. i hope to see more from you. ps: about the stealing the ending thing, i kinda got carried away, and i used that because i though in the oriinal fight it looked cool. again, sorry about this whole thing, i promise it won't happen again. solution to the problem Hey, me again. listen, i feel bad about this whole thing, so to make it up to you, i removed the juggernaut vs wesker fight. i also deleted the weapons for wesker, juggernaut, and marcus fenix( which i created.) i hope you make more battles, i'm really looking forward to them! Fictional Warriors ok, give me a list of all the pages you have done so i can lock them and delete the rest CH33R5 Astrotorical 19:59, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I've created placeholder pages for all unmade pages with warnings that all editors other than you will be reverted. This should help with the anon problem a bit, as well as ading all of the pages to the Fictional Warriors category. -LeoLab 23:52, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Deadliest Members I'm honored. I have no idea who I want to go up against, just who I don't (That's Astro, ShadowTale, Sorofin, or Swg66).-LeoLab 00:07, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Locking well i can lock all pages against anons but it also makes it block new users, so you need more than a certain amount of edits to edit it. but yeah, ill do it as soon as i can Astrotorical 20:52, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Pictures in blogs On Deadliest Competition 2 participants blog you said you didn't know how to do the picture. if you post the link to the picture (the URL to the page its on) inbetween these [] then it should come out as 1. E.G. When i put up fawkes i would go to the Fallout wikia, find Fawkes page and open his picture, then copy the URL and paste it HERE. Hope this has helped. JASPER42 (i would do the 4 ~ but my sig doesn't work on here) sugeestion for locaust vs chieftain hey, if we do locaust vs chieftain, can you put general ram as the locaust's leader in the simulated battle? just a suggestion, though. Good News!(for you) You know how you were saying that the Veit Cong are not warriors? Well, they have shown the CIA and Navy SEALS killing them. So the score is: 1 for the Veit Cong, 3 for the winning warriors.KevlarNinja 14:00, August 2, 2010 (UTC) What I meet was..... That you were saying that you don't think that the Veit Cong are warriors. I thought that you like to here that after some users, like me, seemed to force our beliefs on you.KevlarNinja 19:49, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I have an idea. I saw that some wikis have badges. I was thinking you and the other higher ups could talk it over, or at lest showing me how you make templates for your user page.KevlarNinja 12:52, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Video Sites Apparently the sites you can use are Youtube, 5min, Gamevideos, Myvideo, Sevenload, Vimeo, Dailymotion, Gametrailers, Blip.tv and Viddler. I'm not sure how to use any of them apart from Youtube. What do you have against Youtube? If you don't want people commenting you can block the comments. Sorofin 08:56, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Dictionary Oh sorry i thought contributors would kno how to spell and stuff and i thot it was unnecessary cuz we already have articles and stuff ill try to revert it Omnicube1 01:27, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Video Hey do you knwo where I can watch the full Inetrview with Kieorn Elliot and Mack about Seaon 3. Spike works but it keeps acting up such as laoding problems and skpping time frames.FirebenderFan 16:44, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Left you a message ont alk page called Video.FirebenderFan 23:47, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Fictional Warrior's Pages Seeing as: A) the Deadliest Fiction wiki is up, and B) you aren't making the pages anymore, is it all right if I delete them?-LeoLab 01:14, September 24, 2010 (UTC) How do you make a new Catagory? I've tried to ask Astro this, but I got no responce.KevlarNinja 14:03, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Could you help me? Something on my talk page about the New wiki look but, Evey time I click on the button for the new look update, NOTHING HAPPENS!!!!!!!KevlarNinja 02:41, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Explosives Thanks for makeing the Explosives catagory. It's about time someone did. This talk page will self-destruct in 5..4...3...2...1 XDKevlarNinja 20:02, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Ya, it's hard workers like you that makes one wish we got paid to work on wiki's.KevlarNinja 22:22, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Swg66 Do you have any idea how hurt and betrayed I feel by what you did? I used to think of you as a friend, but that was completly uncalled for.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 00:43, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Forgiven. Somewhat. Okay. You are somewhat forgiven. I've already left messages on the talk pages of Mr.Pacheco and Omnicube suggesting you be removed due to the abuse of power you had shown over on that wiki; I'll remove it, but if they see it first, it's in their hands. I understand getting swept up in a bad mood. It happens to me alot. It would be better not to comment on blogs at all next time. I try to limit my responses when I'm in shite mood due to the fact that it happens so easily to me. I understand where you are comming fro, though it does not excuse what you did. -LeoLab 01:14, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I was talking to them about removing your Beuro/Admin rights. -LeoLab 01:58, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Forgiven Well as a Christian, It's my duty to forgive. I can understand being in bad mood, Lord knows I've said things i wish I hadn't when I was mad. So yes, I forgive you. Just so you know, I didn't say what I said becasue my guy lost. I felt cheated, had he lost in what I though was a fair fight, I would of accepted defeat. But, we are all human, and we all make mistakes.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 01:32, October 18, 2010 (UTC) 3 days from wat i heard its just three days P.S. i understand u get mad sometimes(cuz i get super PO myself) but remeber to always control ur anger and not let it control u. MrPacheco101 02:25, October 18, 2010 Your power: although its just gonna be 3 days. its in the rule that i created that hose who abuse their power get their admin/Beauro rites stripped permanetly cuz we do not to have another incedent happen again. DONT LEAVE Hey TDW don't leave just because of one slip-up. You're a good user and should remain on the Fiction wiki. So what if your a little pissed? I know you won't do it again, you shouldn't punish yourself by leaving what about your son who wants to write those battles? What about those movies you promised to show? FOR GOD'S SAKE, DONT LEAVE! Someone who does not want you to leave: Omnicube1 23:42, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Stay come on man stick around. I've forgiven you, you need to forgive yourself. We all make mistakes, we wouldn't be human if we didn't.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 00:12, October 19, 2010 (UTC) MS I've given him three warning already. The next time I have to warn him will be a ban. -LeoLab 15:59, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Tears i miss u already on DF wiki ;( MrPacheco101 20:19, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Category:Thanx 4 d message hmm...... Well i know he is the stuntman for the comanche, but it is confirmed, but i hope he knows what he's doing.--Sasha Martin 00:17, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Comp Hey, Sorry, but I can't be of much help. I'm swamped with schoolwork untill the Winter bleedin Holidays, and during said holidas I'll likely be somewhere where I can't access the internetz. -LeoLab 22:41, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Deadliest Fiction comp battle idea Why don't we shake things up and have two REAL warriors? Just saying. I was thinking of Viking vs. Knight.KevlarNinja 15:05, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks but No Thanks That's nice of you but I don't want you putting money for a gift for some one you don't know out of the computer. I like the gesture though! Omnicube1 01:46, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes Oh ppssshh I knew that...Omnicube1 01:50, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Ironic Response WOW, quite ironic, ROTFLWHSWJH!!!! (Rolling on the floor laughing while having sex wit Jennifer Holland) P.S., if u want to get him a war game, get him a NES console, and get him a game called Guerilla War, its a game where u play as Che and Fidel Deadliest Warrior the movie I made a new blog post. To see it, click here. Please comment, oh and tell other users.KevlarNinja 14:22, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Warning template Hey, Just letting you know I made a warning template (since you tried to use one but it didn't work). To use it, type and replace "reason" with the approprate reason. (see Template:Warning if you want to see how it'll look) -LeoLab 20:35, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Image Done! Omnicube1 23:37, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Done! Omnicube1 22:48, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: It's called a hung jury, I think the only way we can really reach a verdict is that everyone vote again. Omnicube1 01:07, May 16, 2011 (UTC) IRA garfield pic You noticed that too?! Looks like even Irish terrorists hate Mondays ;)KevlarNinja 02:46, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Of course I will treat you fairly it's not like I will start treating you different it's like if you ground Jr. or something, you'll still love him no matter what and won't treat him badly. I agree to your proposition. Omnicube1 21:57, June 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: I'm the kind of guy who likes to wait for official confirmation from SPIKE. And maybe "Enemies of NATO" could be a better category that flatly stating "Evil". -LeoLab 21:27, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay Sounds good. One stipulation, though: get Swg66 in on it. He's a history major, after all. You can set up a sandbox for collaboration. -LeoLab 20:15, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pre-Game Predictions Yeah that sounds like fun. I kinda like the second option a bit more, that way we can really remain unbiased. I'm in. --User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 00:44, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I've got a decent amount of information but I'm not sure how you want it presented. I was thinking you could make the blog or page so I can see how you want it set up, then I'll orginize the information in a simliar format. --User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 02:51, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm ready when you are, whever your ready. I can put my infor on you talk page if you want, but I'm good to go.--User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 22:25, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Pol Pot vs Saddam Are we going to do the history review this week? Granted this is a modern match and I'm sure you'll have more and better inforamtion on this fight than I will. Message me on how you want me to get my information to you fo this.--User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 23:50, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure Go ahead. -LeoLab 19:21, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Typo Ahh. This agian. I will fix it ASAP. KevlarNinja 17:29, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Well the admins have come to the conclusion that you are telling a fib resulting in your block. Omnicube1 22:51, October 20, 2011 (UTC)